my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Wiharja
Heroes are worshiped because of their prowess in eradicating criminals. However, if they kill the villain, does he still deserve to be called a hero? To me, they were nothing more than murderers. You admire All Might, right? If All Might kills your parents while they are committing 'crime', do you still want to admire All Might? - Victor to Izuku Midoriya |kanji = ビクター・ウィハルジャ|romaji = Bikutā u~iharuja|alias = Anti Hero Shimura Yukine (real name)|birthday = September 1st|age = 21|gender = Male|height = 175 cm|weight = 50 kg|hair = White Black (former)|eye = Violet|bloodtype = O+|quirk = Anti-Quirk|status = Alive|family = Elsha Wiharja (Little Sister) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Kotaro Shimura (Uncle, Deceased) Hana Shimura (Cousin, Deceased) Nana Shimura (Grandmother, Deceased) Tomura's Mom (Aunt, Deceased) Shigaraki Tomura (Cousin) All For One (Foster Father)|birthplace = Tokyo|occupation = Villain Vice Leader of League of Villain (Previously) Spy Gardener of U.A. High School (Spy) Informant Vice Commander of Paranormal Liberation Front|affiliation = League of Villain (Previously) U.A. High School (Spy) Paranormal Liberation Front|team(s) = Pro Villain Team Vanguard Action Squad (Informant and Helper)|fightingstyle = Close Combat|voice = Souma Saito}}'Victor Wiharja '(ビクター・ウィハルジャ, Bikutā u~iharuja), real name 'Yukine Shimura '(志村・雪根, Shimura Yukine), more commonly know as his villain name, Anti-Hero (アンチ・ヒーロー, Anchi hīrō) is Vice Leader of League of Villain and Leader of Pro Villain Team. He is Elder Brother of Elsha Wiharja and Cousin of Tomura Shigaraki. He made his first apparance as gardener in U.A. High School. His goal is kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace" Appearance Victor is a slim young man with white hair, violet eyes, and red wound in his right face. He has disheveled hair, but is still neater than Tomura. Uniquely, he had black hair when he was 6 years old. Victor gets injured when he is punished with his cousin, Tomura by his uncle, Kotaro Shimura. When in his civilian outfit, Victor uses short-sleeved white shirt, black Jacket, black long jeans, and black shoes. When he was a gardener in U.A. High School, Victor uses white T-shirt with U.A. High School's logo in his beck, black trousers, brown gardener apron, white socks, and black leather shoes. When in his villain costume, Victor uses silver T-shirt, white fur jacket, silver eye mask, black trouser, and black shoes. Victor also bring a katana and 3 meters chain. Personality Unlike Tomura, Victor has a quieter personality and is not easily affected by his emotions. He is also someone who is kind and cares for his family and friends. He is also a humorous person, it is proven that he has bullied Izuku Midoriya, Toshinori Yagi, Kurogiri, and his younger sister, Elsha. Even so, he is also all his good attitude towards students and teachers U.A. High School is just a mask so that he can spy on All Might. Victor is also a vindictive person. He was proven when he was determined to fight Endeavor, Kamui, Gran Torino, Edgeshot, and some policemen alone because they attacked the League of Villain. History At birth, Victor and Elsha's father had died so he lived with their mother. One year later, their mother died, so they lived with their uncle, Kotaro Shimura. There, he is familiar with his cousin, Tenko Shimura or Tomura Shigaraki. However, when he and his two cousins, Tomura and Hana Shimura saw a photo of their grandmother, Nana Shimura, he and Tomura were found out by Kotaro and they were punished. From that sentence, Victor got a wound on his face and his hair turned white right away. And when Tomura went berserk and slaughtered his family, he protected Elsha from Tomura's Quirk with his newly active Quirk. After that incident, he and Elsha became homeless for 2 years before he finally met Tomura and All for One. Tomura who recognized Victor and Elsha asked All for One to take care of them. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc On the day of the U.A. entrance exam High School, Victor was watering and cutting Nezu's bonsai. When he met Izuku Midoriya, he claimed to be a quirkless and encouraged him before Izuku faced the entrance examination Battle Trial Arc In his second meeting with Izuku, Victor congratulated Izuku for successfully entering U.A. High school. He also briefly interrupted All Might by intentionally splashing All Might with water, although he finally claimed he was bullying All Might. U.S.J Arc During the League of Villains attack on U.S.J., Victor used his Anti-Hero identity. Victor quickly exited the Kurogiri portal and darted towards the students. However, Aizawa quickly resisted Victor's attack. In the middle of the fight, when Thirteen wanted to help Aizawa, Victor shot and touched Thirteen. And after that, Thirteen couldn't use his Quirk. Aizawa who saw it immediately knew that Victor had a Quirk similar to his Quirk, but different ways of using it. And that was confirmed by Victor. At the end of the fight, he was injured by Snipe's shot. However, quickly, he was able to fend off the remaining Snipe shots. After that, he gave advice to Tomura to retreat. U.A. Sport Festival Arc In this arc, Victor help Cementoss and Midnight clearing up debris from the battle of Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki. Vs. Killer Hero Arc In this arc, Victor give some advice to Midoriya when doing an internship. Forest Training Camp Arc In this arc, Victor give an informationCategory:Villains Category:League of Villains